Amourshipping: Waking the Aura Devil
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: When Serena get's injured by Team Rocket, Ash blames himself for this. When Team Rocket show up again, this time, he's not going to let them get away for what they did. A Bit of Amourshipping. A few Deaths in this. The cover image is not mine by the way.
**I do NOT own this picture, it belongs to Cordian-Senpai-Sama(No, I'm not calling him senpai and sama, that's part of his deviantart name.) Go check him out of you can.**

 **Since I am bored, and wanted to do a thing involving this picture(well, most of it, probably not gonna use the giant pokemon skulls in this, because I don't know how that would work here.) I decided to do a thing.**

 **Here's what happening: Team Rocket accidentally got Serena injured, and Ash kinda snaps. You see, in this one-shot(I think that is what these are called), Ash and Serena were childhood friends, and Ash was always in love with her, even though back then, since he was a kid, he didn't know what the feeling was called. One of the main reasons that Ash traveled so much as to find Serena, and he did, and he's happy. He hasn't told her his feelings yet, now seeing her hurt, he wants vengeance.**

 **Also, I might also do chapter 4 of my crossover story as well today.(You all probably don't care anyway.)**

 **Warning, there will be a few deaths in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy, or not, you all have your opinions.**

"How is she?" Clemont asked his younger sister.

They we're currently at a pokemon center. Luckily, they also work as hospitals for people. The other day, Team rocket appeared to try to take their pokemon, again. But what happened was that Team Rocket commanded their pokemon to use their most powerful moves, and unfortunately, Serena got hit, and was now badly hurt. Clemont and Bonnie are currently at the center's cafeteria.

"Nurse Joy said she's gonna be fine, though I'm still worried." Bonnie told her older brother in a sad voice. She was holding onto Dedenne and Squishy, who were trying to comfort her.

"What about Ash?" Clemont asked her. It was obvious that Ash was the most worried out of all of them. He could remember seeing his face in horror when Serena got hit by the attack.

"He still hasn't left her side. I'm worried about him too, he hasn't eaten anything since then, and still refuses to sleep." The young girl was shaking a little, but you can't blame her, if someone close to you were hurt or not taking proper care of themselves, you would be sick with worry too.

"I'll go talk to him, I'll see if I can get him to come out." Clemont explained to his sister before heading up stairs. Once he arrived and entered the room, he saw Ash, on a chair, keeping an eye on Serena, who was on the bed, and has some bandages on her, though he looks like he's gonna collapse any second because of the lack of sleep and food. Braxien, Pancham, and Sylveon were asleep next to her bed. Pikachu was asleep on Serena's bed, but no doubt he too was worried.

"Ash." Clemont called to him in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake Pikachu up. His voice got Ash's attention, who turn around and saw the inventor at the door.

"Oh, hey Clemont." Ash replied to him in a quiet tone, something that's unlike him. Clemont went to him.

"Ash, you need to come and get something to eat, and rest. Bonnie is worried about you as well as Serena." Clemont told the pallet town trainer.

"I know I should, but I can't leave her side. What if something happens if I leave?" Ash explained to the blonde male. "I have to make sure she's okay."

"But being like this isn't going to help anyone Ash. I doubt Serena would want you to be like this as well." Clemont tried to reason with the black hair male. Ash didn't say anything, but only lowered his head.

"It's my fault that she's like this right now." He told Clemont quietly, who was surprise by what he said.

"Ash, it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is!" Ash exclaimed, raising his head, allowing the Lumiose city gym leader to see the tears in his eyes. "If only I had taken care of Team Rocket quicker, if only I managed to stop them for good, Serena wouldn't have ended up like this! She would be fine! This would have never happened!" Ash couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face now. Clemont was taken back by this. It didn't feel right, seeing the usually happy trainer like this. But before he could say something, an explosion was heard, getting their attention. It also woke up Pikachu and Serena's pokemon, who were alarmed as well. It didn't affect Serena, who was still asleep.

"Guys!" Bonnie exclaimed as she entered the room. "It's Team Rocket! their trying to take all the center's pokemon!" She told them. Before most of the occupants could react, Ash sent out all his pokemon, who noticed that something was wrong right away.

"Stay here, make sure nothing happens to Serena." Ash told them, his tone left no room for argument. He began to make his way out of the room.

"Wait Ash, what are you doing?" Clemont asked him in worry. He wasn't taking his pokemon, how was he going to stop them?

"I'm going to make sure they won't be able to hurt Serena ever again." Ash told them, as he exited the room. But what got their attention, especially Pikachu, who saw something like this before, was the aura that was coming off of him. But what worried Pikachu was that the aura was _red_ , not the blue that it was supposed to be.

'OUTSIDE THE POKEMON CENTER'

"Give us back out pokemon!" A random trainer shouted at the Rocket trio. Many trainers were present, they were robbed of their pokemon, who were in their pokeballs. The pokeballs were in a big net connected connected to the meowth balloon. Nurse Joy manage to call Officer Jenny, but she worried that she might not make it in time.

"Now why would we do that?" The blue hair Rocket member, who was known as James, replied as they laughed.

"With all these pokemon, the boss will be happy for sure." The talking pokemon, Meowth told the other two members.

"He'll be so proud of us." The third member with long red/purplish hair, Jessie told them with excitement.

"You won't get away with this!" Another random trainer shouted at them. Before they could taunt them again, a giant red beam came from behind the trainers straight into the meowth balloon, destroying it, sending them down to the ground.

"AAAHHH" The Rocket Trio shouted as they hit the ground. "Who did that?!" Jessie shouted, only to see Ash aka the "twerp" as they call him and his friends walking toward them. His hat is covering his eyes, so they couldn't see them. The trainers around look confused at the Kanto native as he approach the trio.

"It's the twerp!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Was it you who did that?" James asked him in anger. Though their anger turned to confusion as they realized there are no pokemon with him, not even Pikachu.

"Here you are again, trying to steal other's pokemon. Of course that not surprising," Ash began to speak in a quiet tone. "I made a mistake with you, and I'm gonna fix it right now."

"What the heck are you on about you twerp?!" Jessie shouted at him in question. "If you think your gonna stop us this time then your mistaken-!"

"Stop you?" Ash question, as he began to slightly laugh, confusing everyone around. "I'm not gonna stop you," Then Ash looked up so they can see his eyes, and what they saw scared and shock them and everyone else around to the core. His eyes were glowing _red_ , and his left eye was giving off a red haze of sorts. "No, I'm gonna kill you."

"W-WHAT?!"

That's all they manage to shout before Jessie was suddenly lifted in the air, red aura surrounded her as she freaked out. But before she could utter a single word, Ash spoke again.

"Do you want to know why I didn't dealt with you sooner? I didn't do anything because I believed that there was good inside of you, all of you. I believed that you would learn the errors of your ways, and maybe, even become friends. But now," Ash was giving off more of the red aura, "Whatever chance you may had is now gone. For all the times I spared you, for all the times I let you all go, how do you pay me back? By hurting the woman I love!" Ash finished his talk as his voice sounded more demonic and filled with fury as he spoke.

"You hurt Serena, now your gonna pay with your life." He spoke with a terrifying grin, as he unleashed a red aura beam from his hand, completely vaporizing Jessie. Needless to say, everyone was shock and horrified by this. James and Meowth were crying tears in fear and despair. Their friend was killed right in front of them, and it seemed like Ash enjoyed it if the big grin on his face was any hint.

"Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!" James shouted at Ash, as he began to grab his pokeballs to call out his pokemon. But before he could though, he too was lifted up in the air by the red aura, as Ash raised his hand to control the motion. James and everyone else saw how Ash looked now. Red aura veins appeared all over his body, and he was radiating this aura as well.

"Don't worry. you'll see her soon." Ash replied as he slammed him into the ground, hard. Ash raise his other hand in an upward motion, and a pillar of red aura engulfed the blue haired man, screams of pain could be heard from him, until it died out. And when the pillar ceased, he was gone. He was dead.

"As for you Meowth," Ash turned to the pokemon, who was shaken in fear, never before did had he felt this way before. "I'll allow you to take their pokemon and leave, but you better pray that you never cross paths with me even again." Ash told the scared pokemon, who manage to do exactly just that, and ran as far away as he could.

"Ash..."

That got his attention, as he saw Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and all the other pokemon, except for serena's pokemon and his Noivern. Ash began to walk toward them, all the other people around backing away from him due to fear, but he didn't care about that. Ash walked by his companions, and told them that he was heading to Serena's room. Luckily, the red aura disappeared as he left. The other's didn't know what to think of this. Pikachu never saw aura of that color before, and it didn't feel good either. However, they agreed to each other that they would speak of this later, as they went back into the building.

'THE NEXT DAY'

Opening her eyes, Serena noticed that she was in a room of sorts. She noticed the bandages on herself. She turned her head to the left, to notice Ash's head on her bed, he was sleeping.

'Was he here with me the entire time?' Serena thought to herself, she didn't have time to dwell on this, since her sudden movement woke Ash up. After rubbing his eyes, he noticed that Serena was staring at him.

"Serena!" he exclaimed as he wrap her into a tight hug, surprising the girl, and making her blushed. "Your okay! I was so worried!" He told her, not letting go of the hug.

"It's okay, I'm fine," She replied, still blushing due to the boy she love was still hugging her. "But what happened? I remembered us dealing with Team Rocket, and now I'm here." She finished.

"Serena, you were out for two days straight." Ash told her in a quiet tone as he let go of her, even though he didn't wanted to though. This shock her, she was out for that long? Ash continued, "You got hit by their pokemon attacks, we were so worried, we manage to find a pokemon center, this is where we are at right now." He finished.

Serena was surprised that happened, but another question popped into her head, "What about Team Rocket, did you send them off again?" Serena asked, slightly smiling when she said the part about them blasting off again. Ash stiffen for a second, but luckily she didn't noticed.

"We don't need to worry about them again. I took care of them. They won't be bothering us anymore." He told her, who was confused by what he meant.

"Ash, what do you mean-?"

"They're now in prison," They heard a voice behind them, it was Clemont who spoke. Earlier, Clemont and Bonnie confronted Ash about what happened. Ash thought they were gonna leave him because of that, but they decided that their not gonna leave him because of what happened, even though they admitted they were scared from it. However, Ash asked them if they could keep that a secret from Serena, they understood his reasoning, so they agreed. "They will be their for a long time." Clemnt didn't like lying to her, even though he knew Ash didn't want to either, but they had too. They didn't want her to know what actually happened to the Rocket trio. Especially Ash, for fear she would want nothing to do with him, which would break his heart.

"Oh, well, that's good then right?" Serena asked with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked when they all had a small laugh. Ash was happy that she was okay. He would make sure nothing would ever happened to her again, even if he must be a killer to do so. He may not know how he learned to do what he did, but if it will help him keep Serena safe, then that's all that matter.

And maybe, soon he could confess to her, and they would be together. Ash knows he must do this soon, but all that matter right now, is this moment.

 **And done. Thanks Cordian-Senpai-Sama for allowing me to use your picture. Now I'm gonna try to work on chapter 4 of my crossover story now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, or not, you all have your opinions.**


End file.
